Naruto Next Generation Chapter 1
by Greg07
Summary: A new legend begins!


"Hello,Terriku,make yourself at home,because you will be here for a while," Whispered Kazuiku in an eerie voice.

"Lord Kazuiku,there is an intruder from the Hidden-Leaf Village,all we know is that he has blonde hair,he is a jounin, and knows the legendary jutsu "Rasengan! We are losing shinobi like never before! We need backup,he is tearing them up like they are pieces of paper!"Yelled the servant of Lord Kazuiku,Nakairu. Lord Kazuiku looked nervous. He knew that it was the legendary shinobi,Naruto Uzumaki,the son of Minato Namizake,the one who controls the nine-tails knew he was powerful,but Kazuiku thought that he would rip his body in half. He had been practicing a new jutsu style created by his great ancestor from 3,100,009 years ago created and has been passed down from generation to generation or the Terrai Clan, his name was Kanuku. The style was called "Terror-Style". It mostly take away chakra still ingering in the air from souls or departed got some guard shinobi near-by that were inside to watch Terriku to make sure he wouldn't get in his way when he was fighting. Lord Kazuiku took his uniqe Terror-Blade and ran outside to where the legendary Naruto Uzumaki was standing. He ran outside to see Naruto finishing off the last shinobi standing. "Why hello there,Naruto,please explain your cause of why you are here,slaugthering my men?"Asked Kazuiku.

"I came here to save the young shinobi that you have enslaved..."Murmured Naruto as Lord Kazuiku came charging at him.

"Hey,you,tall dude,let me out I wanna go see the fight between that weirdo and Naruto!"Yelled Terriku.

"Oh...my name is Tairun,and sorry,but Lord Kazuiku specifically told me not to let you out,OK?"

''No,not OK,I am going to see the fight right now!"Yelled Terriku while stomping his bare-foot on the steel ground.

"OK,I'll freaking kill you right here,right now."Yelled Tairun.

Terriku felt a sudden power flow thru his body. It was a huge amount of the chakra of another was possessed."Hello,brother,you know no jutsu yet and you need to fight him,so I will take control of your body,until later."Whispered a mysterious ran straight at Tairun. "Fire Style:Fire-Ball Jutsu!"Yelled Tairun.

"Terror Style:Ultimate Chakra Stealing Jutsu!" Screamed Terriku. Tairun was frozen. You could see him getting worn out. He dropped to the floor."POOF!".It was a substitution. Tairun came running at Terriku."TERRAGAN!"Yelled Terragan is only able to be used if you are a Terrai Clan have to awaken it,just like the Uchiha clan's Sharingan."Sage Art:Giant Rasengan!"Screamed Naruto in his Sage-Mode form. Naruto ran infront of Kazuiku and attacked him. The blow was so huge Kazuiku went flying into the air."You are powerful...very...but not as much as me!" Yelled Kazuiku.

"Terror Style:Terror Ball Jutsu!" Screamed Kazuiku. A huge ball of chakra forrmed and hit Naruto."POOF!"It was a Shadow-Clone. A bunch of Naruto's came running at Kazuiku." Rasengan Barrage!"Echoed From The Shadow-Clones.

"Terror Style:Fear Freezing Jutsu!"Yelled Kazuiku. Naruto's Shadow-Clones dissapeard and Naruto was frozen.

"Terror Style:Death Illusion Jutsu!"Screamed Terriku at the base. Tairun fell to the ground and yelled"Dammit,I am dieing!".Terriku ran straight outside to see what was happening in the Naruto VS Kazuiku fight. Kazuiku came running at Naruto with his Terror-Blade. Kazuiku slashed Naruto's body. Since the Terror Blade had needles the held poison in them on the blade,Naruto was still frozen,and poisoned. Terriku charged at Kazuiku. "Terriku,how did you get here?And when did you awaken your Terragan?"Asked stood there silently."I am going to kill you!"Yelled Terriku in anger and sorrow. Terriku teleported in the back of Kazuiku and jumped thru his body.A huge hole was formed in Kazuiku's . ."OK,brother,I am afraid I have to leave you,this isn't the last time I will see you!"Explained The Mystery Voice. Terriku picked up Naruto's body and went on his (Before He Was Killed) Kazuiku told him the directions to the Village Hidden In The Leaves. Terriku knew that was where Naruto lives,so he went there.


End file.
